As one example of apparatus for arranging a plurality of board-like works on a table and applying a liquid onto each of the works, there is known an apparatus (arrayer) disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 relates to a biochip arrayer and includes a separable board fixing base having a plurality of board fixing grooves in which fixing ends, fixing projections, and aligning bosses are formed such that biochips can be closely inserted in the board fixing grooves.
Also, the board fixing groove holds the board at both lateral sides thereof, as shown in FIGS. 6A to 6F of the cited Patent Document 1.
Thus, the biochip board is fixed in place by holding the board at both lateral sides thereof in the fixing groove which is formed in plural number in the separable fixing base.
Patent Document 1: PCT Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2004-512514